Aqua's Victory
by oRpheusB20
Summary: Aqua attempts to kill Vanitas' Lingering Spirit. It doesn't end well, and Aqua becomes annoyed very quickly. A sort of continuation of Ven's Sticker, another story that I made based on my attempts at playing BBS.


**A sort of sequel to Ven's Sticker. If anything, it is referenced.**

 **I was attempting to murder the Spirit yesterday. It didn't go well...**

* * *

Aqua's Victory

With Ventus comatose, and the possessed Terra beating the crap out of her every time she challenged him, Aqua decided that she really had to train. She made her way to the Keyblade Graveyard, intent on murdering a couple dozen or so Unversed.

As she descended upon the land, she spied a small purple orb in the distance, in the middle of the Badlands. Curious, she altered her course to approach it. Removing her armor, and changing her glider back into her Keyblade before dismissing it, she approached the orb. Reaching out, she tapped it.

The orb reacted to the touch, causing Aqua to jump away in surprise, summoning her Keyblade out of reflex. Darkness began to appear out of nowhere, consuming the sphere, and rising into the air. When the ball of darkness dispersed, a figure that looked oddly similar to Vanitas appeared, stretching out of the curled up form he had been in.

Aqua was so stunned at seeing Vanitas again that she completely forgot to move when he attacked. Shadowy clones rushed forward, striking her. Once More and Second Chance kicked in, and she was able to hold onto her life until the assault ended.

'So powerful,' was the thought that ran through her mind as she jumped out of the way of an incoming attack. Quickly, she cast a Cure spell, before running away from yet another attack. Thinking quickly, she cast Seeker Mine, and watched as they hit the spirit head on. Aqua's odd sixth sense told her that it was still perfectly fine, and the battle wasn't even a quarter of the way over. Before she could send more mines in to attack, she was attacked. Knowing that she couldn't survive another attack, she ran the hell away, feeling a Keyblade lightly scratch her back. Though it was no more powerful than a poke, it was all that was needed to kill the master…

* * *

When Aqua woke up, she was back in a somewhat familiar black space, her body floating limply. She also had a massive headache.

Shaking the pain away, she prepared to return to the battle. Before she could, however, she heard laughing. "That was pathetic!" He laughed. "How the hell did you ever beat me?"

"Vanitas," Aqua growled. "How are you alive?"

The laugher died down. "I'm not, really. My mind's stuck here until someone stupid enough to challenge me can defeat my body. It appears that someone isn't you."

"I beat you once, I can do it again," Aqua let out a huff.

Vanitas let out another small laugh. "Sorry, but my body won't be holding back. All limiters that my mind forcibly set upon me have been removed. If you plan to beat me, be ready to have your ass handed to you a lot. You also might want to think about training a little to polishing your skills."

"I'm leaving," Aqua told him, returning to the Badlands. The fight restarted from the beginning.

Before the spirit could get a shot in, Aqua summoned her Seeker Mines, and watched as they collided with the spirit. Prepared for the counter attack, Aqua nimbly dodged out of the way of the spirit's blade.

Sadly, she forgot that he could teleport, and so she wasn't expecting the Vanitas she had been watching to freeze and fade away, before suddenly getting hit in the back. Second Chance again kicked in, saving her from another death, but she was left stumbling out the way of any more of his attacks. Getting a good distance from him, she cast a Cure spell, and watched in horror as he COPIED her.

Too stunned to move, she was attacked again. While attempting to run away, she was hit and killed again.

* * *

For awhile, the blank space was silent. Aqua figured that Vanitas finally decided to shut his trap and let her think for a minute. It didn't last, however, as then the boy spoke. "You know, I think he does have some brains. Mimicking you, realizing that a Cure spell heals you. Interesting."

"Yeah, but that means that I'll need an army to beat him. I can't survive his onslaughts myself, at least, not without being able to heal."

Vanitas grunted. "That's a problem. Wish I could help."

"Since when did you care about helping in your defeat?" Aqua snarled.

"I don't want to be stuck here," he admitted. "I don't know what true death is like, but it's got to be better than being stuck, alone with only your thoughts. As a matter of fact, I think I'm enjoying getting to speak to you more than the initial enjoyment I felt when I found out I'm alone here."

"I didn't know you could enjoy anything but other people's sadness," Aqua muttered coldly.

"Of course I can," Vanitas shot back. "I'm darkness, not a sadistic murderer."

"Same thing," Aqua muttered.

"No," Vanitas growled before launching into an hour long rant about how darkness was different from evil. Midway through, Aqua left the area to train.

* * *

Sometime later, Aqua returned to the Badlands. Now she was strong enough to gently poke a Bruiser, and cause it to die a painful death.

She confidently strolled over to the orb, poking it before backing away. Vanitas' lingering spirit appeared. Aqua smirked, ready to fight…

* * *

Two hours had passed since Aqua had returned to the realm of the living. Vanitas wondered what she was doing. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off in fright because of his body? Vanitas couldn't help but laugh at the thought. A minute passed as he tried to figure out what she must be doing. Maybe she was actually helping to rebuild that house that those dwarves lived in that she and Ventus had destroyed. Once again, Vanitas chuckled at the thought. He remembered that. Ven wanted a sticker so bad that he enlisted Aqua into helping him. In the process, they had caught a house on fire, and almost the whole forest. Xehanort almost killed him when he found out Ven had returned to his home. Getting him to return to his journey had been an absolute pain, but he'd managed it.

Then, Aqua returned. Vanitas found himself to be laughing yet again. "Are you kidding me? Again, you were defeated." His nonexistent eyes looked over her body. "Looks like you managed to increase your strength a little."

"You can tell?" Aqua asked.

"I can see it in your muscles. You buffed up."

"OK…" Aqua muttered, weirded out by Vanitas telling her that she 'buffed up.'

"And yet you still got the shit beat out of you. What happened?"

Aqua groaned. "I don't know. I do know, however, that your body isn't smart enough to mimic me if I use a potion."

"That's because I don't have any potions on me, duh," Vanitas informed her.

"Right, that would have been handy to know before. Anyway, I'm going back."

"Wait!" Vanitas called out.

Aqua sighed. "What is it?"

"Give me a second…" Vanitas told her.

The splitting headache that she possessed from getting bashed over the head one too many times got worse. A second passed, and the pain dulled. "Alright, go on now," Vanitas told her.

"What did you do?" Aqua asked defensively.

"You'll find out," Vanitas replied, wishing he had a body so he could smirk at her.

Scared now, Aqua returned to the beginning of the battle.

The spirit began to use the attack that would send the shadowy clones after her. "Attack before he can!" Vanitas' voice rang inside her head.

Shocked at hearing the boy's voice, Aqua froze, about to ask him how he was talking to her. "Move, dammit!" He yelled, bringing her out of her shock long enough to cartwheel out of the way of the attacks.

"How are you talking to me?" Aqua yelled as the spirit stopped his assault for a second.

"My mind is currently residing in your head. All the more incentive to defeat my body," Vanitas explained.

Aqua paused to growl at him, before getting killed again.

"This is going to take awhile," Vanitas groaned. "Maybe I should have thought about this…"

* * *

Some couple of hours later, Aqua had figured out a trick.

Hide.

True, it was hardly dignified to hide from the enemy, but if this enemy in particular has beat the stuffing out of you more times than you can count and a voice in your head laughed at you every time you did anything remotely stupid, you'd be pretty fed up and be willing to exploit every stupid little thing your enemy did against him.

So now, as soon as the battle began and Aqua knocked him out of his initial attack, she ran and hid behind a rock. "Why are you hiding?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm fed up with you!" She growled, using Strike Raid, watching as her Keyblade phased through the rock, hitting the spirit. It did very little damage, but dammit, it hit him, and he was running into the rock, apparently not realizing there was something in his path. And so, it began.

About two hours later, Vanitas' lingering spirit was on the ground, no longer moving, likely dead. "Finally," Vanitas groaned. The body started to stand. Aqua immediately adopted a defensive stance. "Calm down," Vanitas said, his voice no longer in her head, instead coming from his body. "My body isn't going to survive for much longer, but I figured I might as well use it for one last thing."

"And what is that?" Aqua asked, not dropping her stance.

Before she knew what hit her, Vanitas was… hugging her? "Thank you," he said. "I've wished for death more times than I can count. With any particular luck, that wish will finally be granted. It's strange to think, but in another universe, we're friends." With that final thought, he vanished from existence, his Keyblade falling to the ground.

Hesitantly, Aqua picked up the fallen blade. After a moment of thought, she decided to hold onto it, even possibly use it in her fight against the possessed Terra.

As she left the Badlands, the rock that she had hid behind during the fight finally collapsed, causing an amazing chain reaction that destroyed the whole area.

* * *

 **Tell me of errors and what you think! Maybe I'll do Terra...**


End file.
